A friend in an unlikely place
by Moonlight Vampiress
Summary: this is a request for passerbywanderer...naruto meets a new friend


**I do not own Naruto. This is a request for Passerbywanderer...hope you enjoy...**

---

He had no home and was wandered the forest. He had to escape the cloud village before they killed him for something his clan did. He hated his clan. They had blamed him for the failure during the war and now all of cloud hated him as well as his clan. He hated them all. He wanted nothing more than for his clan to die by his hands. He kept walking stopping at villages now and then. He stopped in Kirigakure first on his journey. It was there he met a young woman with eyes as cold as ice and long brown hair. She had a style to her, and he found her quite intriguing.

He stayed in Kiri for about a week or two and lived with her. Their relationship was sweet and mildly intimate, but he couldn't stay. He never did. He kissed her goodbye while she was asleep and left Kiri for other towns or villages. He had entered the sound country and stayed there with the legendary sanin Orochimaru. He hated the guy and once it was past a week he went towards the fire country. He hated all people and always figured that everyone would believe the same things that the cloud village had believe. He knew he had to be alone as that was the fate of the Akagi who were too strong for the clan's small minded ideals.

He was nothing, but a failure to them despite his many achievements. He smiled at the thought of his clan being destroyed for their own stupid ideals. He walked farther until he decided to take a break and rest up in a high tree. He sleep replayed the worst parts of his past.

_"This is a war against our enemies. I would like for our strongest clans to send their best ninja to battle first.", the kage had told them._

_"Alright the Akagi clan choose to send Hanabi, Akt, Akira, Kotonashi and Okita Akagi to the front lines", the clan elder had said._

_The entire village cheered as all the selected ninja left for the fight. It had been brutal with blood and casualties on both sides. He hated fighting, but knew it was his duty to protect the village. He looked down at the ninja whose life he had just ended. The ninja was barely older than himself and yet here they were fighting for what reason? He didn't understand why so many lives had to be lost in order for one village to retain some sense over power over the other._

_He had chosen to stop fighting and the result was that his brother Akira was killed in the war. He was upset and at first his family thought that it was just him being scared at it was the first war with their village. Everything was fine until Okita spoke out against the Kage. He was immediately called a black sheep and sent back home his title stripped from his name. When he entered the door his oldest brother Akt tried to fight the young shinobi and Okita came out on top killing his brother with his bare hands. He was immeditately kicked out of the clan and then he began the run for his life. They all thought he was problematic and wanted to end the life of the 'stain' on the Akagi's name._

He woke up several hours later and made his way to Konoha. He registered and entered the gates walking over to a place that sold food. The place was called Ichiraku's and it was at this place his life would change forever.

A loud blonde walked in.

Okita groaned inwardly.

The blonde walked over to Okita and stared.

Okita stared back.

"Hey who are you?", the blonde ninja asked loudly.

"Okita Akagi...", Okita answered in a monotone like voice.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage", the blonde exclaimed loudly.

Okita rolled his eyes and went back to silently eating his meal.

"Why do you look so down Okita?", Naruto asked him.

"I am fated to be alone for the rest of my life.", Okita said quietly.

"Wow..man you sound like this guy Neji that I beat up a while ago...he's fine now", Naruto said.

Okita just shrugged.

Naruto laughed. "Want to be friends?", he asked.

Okita looked at him. "You truly want to be friends with me?", he asked the blonde surprised.

"Yes", Naruto said and held out his hand.

Okita shook Naruto's hand and smiled.

Years would go by and Okita would still be one of Naruto's closest friends even after Naruto became the seventh Hokage.


End file.
